The purpose of this five-year NRSA research-training program is to develop nurse researchers with predoctoral and advanced research expertise in the science of health disparities in underserved populations (HDUP). Underserved populations include individuals who experience health risk due to poverty, disability, or limited education and discrimination related to ethnicity, race, gender, sexual orientation and age. epidemiological data confirm the health disparities among these individuals. This multidisciplinary research-training program is integrated with the existing Ph.D. in Nursing Science program at the University of Illinois at Chicago College of Nursing. Strong partnerships among multidisciplinary faculty from the College of Nursing, School of Public Health, and the College of Health and Human Development Sciences currently exist. Upon completion of the HDUP program, trainees will use an ecological framework to investigate the reciprocal relationships between the person and the environment that result in persistent health disparities in underserved populations at the local, national, and global levels; demonstrate sound methodological approaches that stress cultural competency and ethical issues related to health disparities; and complete a dissertation or initiate a nursing research program in either explanatory research, intervention research, or dissemination/translation of research findings to enhance public policy. Over the course of 5 years, the program will admit one predoctoral and one postdoctoral student in each of the first 2 years (pre-doctoral for 3-year terms and post-doctoral for 2-year terms). Then one postdoctoral and two predoctoral students will be admitted for the 3rd year and two predoctoral and two postdoctoral students for the 4th year for 2 year terms for a total of 6 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral students over 5 years. The HDUP will place a special emphasis on recruiting candidates from diverse racial and ethnic backgrounds, especially from groups traditionally underrepresented in nursing and health care.